Monsters Inc: We Are Monsters One And All
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: With humans adjusting to the monster world and the monster world adjusting to humans, the unbelievable and unforeseeable happens, meeting human monsters! Who might come in handy for a new threat arising!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

At Monsters Inc., Lily Gibbs and her daughter Mary were at the company's daycare with the monster children.

Ever since she met Sulley and was introduced to the monster world, Lily was able to visit all the time helping Mrs. Nesbit with the children. Plus, she would be close to Sulley too.

After playtime was through, Lily clapped her hands together. "Alright, kids! It's story time!"

The children quickly gathered in a circle as Lily took a seat. They loved Lily's stories from the human world. They loved them all; Snow White, The Three Little Pigs, and even Cinderella.

"So, what's story should we tell today?" Lily asked them.

"Can we hear the one about the wolf trying eating a human?" asked Pearl, a blue slug-like monster.

"No, I wanna hear the one with the human's reaaaally long hair!" shouted another kid.

No less than a second later, the kids began to argue about what story to hear.

Lily stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle. The children went silent as mice.

"Tell them that one story, Mommy!" Boo chirped.

Knowing what story Mary meant, Lily smiled. "Alright. How about I tell you kids a new story?" she said. "One that actually happened?"

"YEAH!" they all shouted.

"Okay." Lily began. "It all started a few weeks ago after Mike and Celia got married, Mary and I would always be visited by Sulley. And we would always visit him too. And because of that, I grew to love monsters even more! But there was a time when just when I was used to monsters, coming else came around."

"What came around?" asked a little monster.

"Well, just when I thought I've seen it all, something happened that opened the eyes of not just me, but the rest of the monster world..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovered Door

The Laugh Floor at Monsters Inc. was a busy one. Sulley came to the floor with a smile on his face. He was proud of what's he's accomplished and it never went to his head. That's just the kind of monster he is.

Loud laughs were heard from a door not too far from Sulley. It opened and out came Mike Wazowski. He curved a smile and pointed to the Laugh number score board. And the little green monster was still number one on the chart.

"And that's how it's done, baby!" Mike boasted. He did a little tap dance and got ready for another door to be put in.

George just shook his head. "That Mike can be such a show off..."

"I hear that." said Thaddeus Bile, or Phlegm as his friends call him. He picked out the jacks from his rear end.

"Ah, you're just jealous of the old Laugh master." Mike said.

"You're not the only Amuser here, Mike." Sulley said. Despite him being his best friend, Sulley can still be annoyed with Mike's boastful nature.

"Yeah! One of these days you're gonna find a kid who won't find you funny! And I hope I'm there to see it!" George told Mike.

Mike rolled his huge eye. "It'll be snowing in Florida before that happens!" He looked around. "Where's Smitty and Needleman with that door?!"

"In a second, Mr. Wazowski!" said someone. Two nerdy looking monsters arrived pushing a dolly cart full of old looking doors. "Mr. Sullivan! What do want us to with these doors?"

Sulley came up to them with a confused look on his face. "Where did you guys find those?"

"We were cleaning one of the storage rooms when we found these doors under a tarp." Smitty explained.

"There's a whole bunch more doors back there too!" Needleman added.

"What would these be doing back there?" Sulley wondered. They looked pretty old, but they somehow looked useable.

"Well, pop one of those babies in and let's get going!" Mike ordered.

"But Mike, you don't even know where these doors lead to!" said Sulley.

Sulley's warning was promptly ignored. "Yeah, but the only way to find out is to find out! Now let's get crackin' boys!"

"Yes, Sir!" Said the two nerds. They put the door in the station. It was a white door with a blue lightening bolt on it.

Mike got his microphone and prepared himself. "This shouldn't take a minute."

The door was activated and Mike slipped inside.

The monsters looked on, waiting for Mike to emerge. A few seconds past, it was still quiet behind those doors.

A few seconds later, screaming was heard. And it sounded like Mike screaming!

Mike burst out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He backed against the door and was gasping for air.

Sulley couldn't believe how terrified his friend was. Mike's knees wobbled so hard they looked ready to snap off. His pupil was shrunk to the size of a pea.

"Mike! What happened?!" Sulley asked.

Mike couldn't reply. He ran to the door control and hit the eject button, releasing the door from the station. Then Mike ran for dear life out of the Laugh Floor, screaming like a maniac.

"Oh, no!" wailed George. "This is all my fault!"

Sulley turned to him. "Your fault...?"

"Yeah! I got so jealous at Mike that I put too much pressure on him and crushed his spirit! Now he actually failed entertaining a kid!"

Phlegm gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're right!"

The monsters chased after Mike. "Hey, Wazowski! Come back! You got it all wrong!" George called out.

Sulley stared at them, then at the door. What could have been behind that door that scared Mike half to death?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Door In The Catacombs

New Salem, Oregon. It was a small and seemingly average town with average people with average homes, shops, restaurants and schools.

In fact, it was so un-extraordinary that the only thing that stood out was the gothic looking castle on the far end of town nestled deep within the lush forests. This may look like a haunted looking castle one sees in a scary movie, but it was really a school of all places! A school for the town of Salem's unique clientele...monsters!

It was Monster High, the school for the teen children of legendary monsters. It was a bright and early morning. A girl, or ghoul in this case, entered the building.

She had long white hair with black streaks, similar to her mother's hair. Light, mint-green skin with visible stitches all over her body. Two mis-matched eyes; one green and one blue. And finally, there were two bolts fixed into her neck.

Frankie Stein came to school looking pretty drowsy. She was the daughter of Frankenstein, but right now, she was more like a zombie. She dragged though the halls looking half undead.

When it was her lunch period, she took a seat with her two best friends. Draculaura, the pretty in pink daughter of Dracula and Clawdeen Wolf, the fierce and fashionable daughter of the werewolf.

Draculaura's pale purple eyes went wide seeing her Franken-friend. "Oh my Ghoul! Are you alright, Frankie?!"

Frankie yawned and stretched. "I didn't sleep so well..." she mumbled.

"Did one of my brothers wake you up with their howling last night?" Clawdeen joked. Being the oldest in a large family of werewolves, things were rarely peaceful at the Wolf residence.

"No, I had the most totally freakiest dream last night!" Frankie told them. "But I'm not sure if it was a dream or not!"

"What do you mean?" asked Draculaura.

"Well, I was fast asleep in my room and everything was fine. Then suddenly, I heard something come into my room and made a noise! And then everything in my room started to come alive! My bed somehow activated and rose me up! When I woke up to see what happened, all I could see was a giant eyeball staring right at me! And the eyeball screamed!"

The two ghouls stared at her. "The eyeball screamed at you...?" said Clawdeen.

"I know! Weird, right?! When I turned on my light, it wasn't there anymore! So maybe I was dreaming, but that doesn't explain how my bed was turned on..." Frankie thought hard, trying to make sense of all this.

"Maybe your bed needs a tune up." said Draculaura. "And maybe you should lay off the ghost chili pizza.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Frankie took her advice and ate everything but her ghost chili pizza.

"Hey there, ghouls!" a voice said. It belonged to a ghoul wrapped in regal, ever present burial wrappings. It was Cleo De Nile, the royally wrapped up daughter of the Mummy and queen bee of Monster High.

"Morning, Cleo." said Frankie. "What's up?"

"What's up?! You are not gonna believe this!" Cleo exclaimed. "Ghoulia and I just found something pretty wicked in the catacombs! Care to check it out after school?"

The trio looked at each other. They weren't too sure about that. Under the school were the catacombs, a large maze of neglected rooms and corridors.

The royal diva looked pretty excited, so they didn't want to disappoint her. "Alright. We're in." Clawdeen said.

"Great! See you later! Don't be late!" And she and the zombie took off.

Draculaura was worried. "You sure about this, ghouls?"

"Don't worry," Frankie said. "What could go wrong?"

* * *

After lunch, Frankie and her friends headed off to their next class. During which Draculaura accidentally bumped into another vampire, Gory Fangtell.

"Hey, watch it!" Gory snapped at her fellow vampire. "Can't walk in a straight line?!"

"I'm sorry!" Draculaura squeaked.

Clawdeen took offense to Gory's rudeness "Drop the attitude, Gory. She said she was sorry."

Gory curled her red lips unpleasantly. "I don't drop my attitude for anyone. Especially a vampire like her." she scoffed. "If she's a vampire, that is."

"What do you mean 'if?!'" Frankie said with her hands on her hips.

"First off, she's vegan. Whoever heard of a vegan vampire?! Second, she's dating a werewolf. And third, she's not even scary like a vampire! And she's Dracula's daughter! How's that for humiliating?!"

"I am a vampire! I am!" Draculaura protested. "I'm just as scary!"

Gory took a step forward and hissed at Draculaura, making her squeak and jump back into Clawdeen.

Gory chuckled. "That's what I thought." She laughed away leaving her ridiculed classmate in the dust.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's saying." said Frankie.

Draculaura sagged her shoulders. "But she's right, I'm not scary like my father."

"You don't have to be scary to get respect." Clawdeen said.

"I know, but every vampire in school is ashamed of me." Draculaura said. "All because I don't drink blood..." She paused. "And date a werewolf, and like to wear pink, and take walks in the sun, and-"

"We get it, ghoul." Frankie said. "But nobody's perfect. And that's exactly what makes you special and our best friend. So who cares what anyone thinks? We are who we are, right?"

"Well, I guess..." said Draculaura.

* * *

After school was through, the ghoulfriends went to the door that lead to the catacombs where Ghoulia were waiting along with Cleo, her olive skinned face filled with pleasant eagerness.

"You're oddly stoked about this, aren't you, Cleo?" asked Draculaura.

Cleo swept back her ebony and gold highlighted hair. "Of course! If what Ghoulia says is true, and it usually is, that this is a historical find! Something this monumental is begging for my royal attention!"

A ghostly figure phased through a wall and hovered towards the ghouls. She was white with transparent hands and had purple hair. "They say it dates back to when the school was first founded!" Spectra Vondergeist said in her faint voice.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go, ghouls!" Frankie said.

The group ventured down to the darkest depths of the catacombs. They were only lit by dim candlelight on the walls and Ghoulia's lantern. What seemed like a pretty long time, they finally stopped and presented the big find.

They all just stared, completely baffled.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Clawdeen barked.

The other ghouls were at loss for words, all they saw a huge metal door standing in the middle of a chamber. It wasn't attached to a wall like a normal door would, which was even more confusing.

"What's so monumental about this?" Frankie asked.

"Uuuuugh." Ghoulia moaned. Her friends gasped.

"That's right! Even Ghoulia doesn't know!" Cleo said. "That's why we came down here to check it out!"

"Unless, I forbid you."

The ghouls stiffened and turned around to see the Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, principle of Monster High. She walked over to them with her head literally in the palm of her hand. "Ladies, this part of the catacombs is restricted." she implied coldly. "No one is allowed to enter."

Frankie was stunned. "But why-"

Bloodgood held up her head just inches from Frankie's face "No one. Is allowed. To Enter." Bloodhood bellowed. "Now up the stairs!"

The ghouls immediately obeyed and went back up to the school with Bloodgood right behind them. Once they were out, the Headless Headmistress firmly placed her head back on her shoulders. "And remember, if I ever catch you or anyone else down that area let alone speak of it to anyone, the punishment will be...most unpleasant. Do we understand each other?"

Her students gulped in unison. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." The Headmistress marched back inside her school, slamming the large double doors loudly.

The monsters began to walk back home. "Man, I've never seen Bloodgood so mad!" said Clawdeen. "I thought we were gonna loose our heads next!"

"Totally! Whatever's up with that door must be pretty intense!" said Spectra, adding this info to her iCoffin.

"Uuuuugh." Ghoulia told them.

"Ghoulia! Just because you're still curious doesn't mean you should lack common sense!" Cleo snapped. "You heard what Bloodgood said and she never goes back on her punishments! Do you want to end up like Johnny Spirit?!"

Draculaura shuddered. "You mean the guy who got 3,000 years of detention?! Count me out!"

Despite Bloodgood's warning, Frankie was just as curious as Ghoulia. What's the story behind that door?

But not wanting to get 3,000 years of detention, Frankie wisely decided to forget about that door.

Just then, the ghouls received a text on their phones.

"It's from Twyla!" Frankie said. "She's inviting us to a study party at her house tonight!"

Cleo arched her eyebrow, confused. "Twyla? She's not exactly the social type." she said.

Twyla was the daughter of the Boogey Man. Twyla is shy and misunderstood who prefers to hide in the shadows. Literally. Unlike her father, she captures human nightmares rather than adding to them like her father does.

"I say let's go! It's not everyday one gets to have a party of any kind at Twyla's place!" Spectra said.

Since the ghouls had no other plans, they all agreed to head to Boogey Mansion, home of the Boogey Man.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

At Monsters Inc., Sulley had invited Lily, Megan and Boo over to help out Mike.

"So what exactly happened to Mike?" asked Lily.

"I don't know! He just went in there and the next thing you know, he came out screaming!" Sulley explained. "I don't know where Smitty and Needleman found those doors, but they gotta go!"

They arrived at the reception desk. They saw Mike in a fetal position quivering in Celia's arms. "Now, now Googly-bear, it's okay. Don't be scared." she cooed.

"Wow, he's a mess." Megan said.

"Mike Wazowski?" Boo squeaked.

"Mike, wanna talk about it?" asked Celia. "You okay now?"

Mike exhaled a shaky breath and tried to remain calm. He was finally relax enough to speak. "Alright..." He said shakily.

"Good," Sulley said. "So what happened to you buddy?!"

"Okay, when I set foot in that room, it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Then all of a sudden, I tripped and the next thing I knew, bright lights and sparks were flying everywhere!" He said waving his hands in the air. "And then I heard this loud, humming sound, then a long table came up and when the blanket came down, I saw a...I saw a..."

Mike started to tremble, unable to complete his sentence.

"A what?!" Megan blurted out.

"A...A thing!" Mike screamed in terror.

Everyone just stared at him.

"A thing...?" Sulley said.

"What kind of thing?" Celia asked politely.

Mike struggled to collect himself. "I could still see that hideous face..." He said. "It was looking right through me with those glowing eyes and it was covered in stitches like a rag doll and sparks were coming out of it's neck like a firework show!" he screamed.

"Mike, calm down!" Sulley said. "You're going crazy here!"

"Maybe you should take a break from work, you must have been seeing things." Lily said.

"That's right, Sweetie." said Celia. "You've been overworking yourself lately, you're staring to hallucinate."

"She's right, Mike. I'll give you the week off and maybe you'll be fine until then." Sulley patted him on the pat. "You'll be fine, buddy. Rest is what you need."

"You're right." Mike sighed. "Rest is what I need..."

Sulley smiled. "In fact, I have just the thing to cheer you up. Follow me."

The big monster led his friends back to the Laugh Floor. When Mike saw who was there, he couldn't believe his eye.

There were four monsters smiling back at Mike. One was a light purple octopus-like monster with dark purple fin-like balding hair and mustache, two tentacled arms and wears a green Polo-shirt and glasses. It was Don Carlton.

The other was a yellow, four-armed Siamese brothers with horns and buck teeth with orange stripes on their seven tentacles. They were the twins Terry and Terri Perry.

There was even a purple, fuzzy monster in the shape of an arch, his name was Art.

And the last one was a five-eyed jelly-like monster with a tuft of brown hair and wore a green sweater. It was Scott Sqibbles, or Squishy as they call him.

Together, they were the brothers of Oozma Kappa, Mike and Sulley's old college fraternity.

"FELLAS!" Mike cried and ran up to his old friends. They got into a big group hug, filled with nostalgia.

"I-I can't believe it! W-What are you guys doing here?! It's been years!" Mike sputtered. The last time he and Sulley saw them was when they all became Scarers at Monsters Inc. Over time the OKs went to work for other Scare companies.

"Well, we have a little surprise with you so we came to bring the surprise to you!" Don said.

"I'm surprised enough as it!" Mike said.

"Friends of yours, Mike?" Lily asked, getting the Oozmas attention. They let out a collective gasp and backed away seeing the human adult.

Boo squealed in delight seeing the stunned monsters and toddled over to them. They screamed in terror and ran all over the place to avoid the tiny tot.

"Whoa! Fellas, take it easy! This is Boo and her mother Lily, they're not toxic!" Mike tried to calm them, but they couldn't help but shiver and hide behind Sulley.

"He's right, we mean you no harm." Lily assured them.

Megan held up two fingers. "Peace."

The scared monsters were still a bit weary, but they eventually calmed themselves and came out of hiding.

Lily picked up her daughter and came up to them. "Okay, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Lily and this is my daughter Mary."

Boo waved hello and stretched her arms toward them, she wanted to come to them.

"You want to hold her?" Lily offered to them.

"Noooo, thank you!" Terri said.

Terry gave him a nudge. "Terri, don't be rude!" he hissed at him.

"But that means you have to hold her too!" Terri reminded him.

Terry blinked. "Uhhh..." He didn't think about that.

Lily giggled. "It's okay, she's harmless." She handed Boo over to the twins and they froze with the child in their arms.

Boo cooed and smiled at them. Then she grabbed Terri's bottom lip and started pulling on his face. Terri screamed and tried to get her off.

"No, Mary!" Lily said. "Don't! We don't pull on peoples' faces!" She eventually got Boo off of the boys. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Terri rubbed his sore lip. "Fine, my mouth's still attached."

Megan stepped in to break the tension. "You know kids these days." she joked. "Anyway, my name's Megan."

The purple arch monster came right up to Megan. "Hey! I'm Art!" He shook her hand vigorously.

The human giggled at this monster's excitement. "Nice to meet you, Art!"

"So, like, do you humans really eat monsters or what?" Art asked.

"What?! No way, man! Nothing personal, but that's just disgusting!" She laughed and Art laughed along with her.

Everyone just stared.

"Those two are hitting it off well." Sulley said.

"Yeah, I'd say they have a lot in common." Lily mentioned.

"So, what's the big surprise you guys were talking about?" Mike asked.

"Oh, yeah!" said Squishy. "We came here to give you this!" He handed Mike an envelope.

Mike promptly opened it and read it. When he was finished, he blinked in surprise. "What?! No way!"

"What is it, Mike?" Sulley asked.

"Sulley! We've been invited to our college reunion next week!" Mike practically shouted. "And they want us to host this year's Scare Games!"

"College reunion?" questioned Lily.

"Yeah." Sulley said. "It means we're going to our old college Monsters University! Where monsters learn to be scary and-"

"Hold up." Megan interrupted. "Monsters have to go to school to be scary? I thought that just came naturally!"

"Of course it doesn't come naturally!" Mike said back. "To be a Scarer to need to study the techniques and knowledge that assess to a child's fear and execute it into the perfect scare!"

"That's awesome!" Megan said. "I wish I knew what that meant!"

The green monster groaned in annoyance.

Lily let out a chuckle. "I guess we'll have to go to this reunion to understand better."

But the monsters didn't look too thrilled by that.

"Uh, Lily, I don't think they allow humans at the university." said Sulley.

"Why not? We're people too!" Megan told him.

Lily decided to step in before a fight was put up. "Megan, we have to obey their rules. If humans aren't allowed then we should respect that."

Megan and Boo huffed and pouted. "Fine."

Lily turned to Sulley. "By the way, Sulley. When do you want to go out on our next date-"

But before she could finish, Sulley put his big blue hand over Lily's mouth. He looked back to his friends and saw their shocked and panicked faces.

"Uh, I'll be over tomorrow for our _play_ date with Boo!" Sulley saved. "We'll have it in the human world! Right in her bedroom!"

The Oozmas faces went back to relieved. "Well, we better get going, Sulley." Don said. "See you at the reunion!"

Sulley watched them leave. "That was close." he said. Lily mumbled something, and Sulley realized he still had his hand clamped over Lily's mouth. "Oh! Sorry, Lily!" He let Lily go.

Lily was gasping for air "What was that for?!" she asked angrily.

Her boyfriend was hesitated. "I'm sorry, Lily. It's just, well, I didn't want you to say that you and I are dating in front of the guys."

Lily felt heartbroken, Sulley saw it all over her face. He took her hands in his, he struggled for a response.

Mike decided to take over for him "Lily, what he's trying to say is that even though you and Sulley love each other, it's hard for us because no monster has ever fell in love with a human let alone date one. And other monsters really crack down on that kind of thing."

"It's just not right for a human and a monster to be dating." Celia said.

Lily hung her head, even more heartbroken.

The blue monster gently lifted her head. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Sulley brought the humans back to Boo's door. As they all entered into her bedroom, Lily looked back at Sulley.

"Do you think someday monsters won't mind you and I being together?" she asked.

Sulley smiled. "I think so, Lily. Someday..."

Boo hugged Sulley's leg, she was going to miss him. Sulley stroked her head affectionately.

Sulley and Lily shared a kiss before saying their goodbyes, Lily decided to let Sulley tuck in her daughter tonight.

Lily decided to give them some time alone. "Goodnight, you two." And she left the room.

Boo gave the big monster a hug and giggled, Sulley picked her up and carried her like a toy airplane through the room. They both laughed as he tucked her under the covers.

"Goodnight, Boo." Sulley said.

But Boo was going to miss her friend. "Kitty..."

"Kitty has to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Sulley got up and went back to the monster world, closing Boo's door behind him and deactivated it for the night. He stretched out and sighed, ready to head to his home and get some shut eye.

If only he noticed that Boo was clinging to his back though...


	5. Chapter 5: When Monsters Collide

As night arrived at New Salem, Frankie and the Monster High girls walked through the misty woods and arrived at Boogey Mansion, a tall and twisted looking manor, a true macabre establishment.

But the most unusual thing about it was it didn't have a front door, it had several different doors randomly placed all over like a sloppy puzzle.

"So...which one is Twyla's front door again?" Cleo asked.

"It's this one!" Spectra floated toward the right one and did a secret knock. The door slid open and a sweet looking ghoul with pastel green hair with blue and purple stripes smiled back at her guests.

"Hey, ghouls. Glad you can make it." Twyla said in her slightly raspy voice. "Come on in."

The ghouls thanked Twyla and they entered her home. Despite being monsters themselves, they felt a bit unnerved wandering through the mansion. There was barely any light and the halls were wicked cold. The ghouls couldn't held but feel they were being watched...

Frankie spun around, and saw...shadows. Well, it was dark, but she could've sworn she saw eyes flickering at her.

"Is your dad really cool with this study party, Twyla?" Draculaura asked Twyla.

Twyla nodded. "Yeah, best of all, he's away on business so we got the whole place to ourselves!"

"Oh, really?" Cleo shuddered. "Great..."

Frankie noticed that there were other doors randomly placed around the house as well. "Where do all these doors lead to, Twyla?"

The Boogey girl just shrugged. "Beats me, I just avoid them, you never know where they lead, so it's best not to find out..."

The moments passed like hours until they arrived at Twyla's room. It was as dark as the rest of the house. Everyone laid out their sleeping bags and took out their makeup kits, magazines, and scary human movies. But there wasn't a single textbook.

And so, the slumber party was going on great! They had enjoyed catching up, doing each other's toenails and talking about...boys! They finally decided to top if the evening with a scary human movie.

Frankie got up. "I'll go grab some snacks, be back in a sec, guys!"

The teen monster left Twyla's room and wandered down the halls. She left her snacks back by the front door, but it seemed like the way there changed, almost like the whole house was rearranged!

"Okay, Frankie. Relax, there's nothing to worry about..." Then at the corner of her eye, Frankie finally found her snacks; some potato chips and some monstrous candy begging to be eaten.

With the snacks in hand, Fankie headed back to Twyla's room. She had to focus becayse she had a hard time remembering where it was exactly...

Frankie suddenly bumped into a figure. She gasped as the figure squealed. It was only Draculaura.

"Draculaura? What are you doing here?" Frankie asked.

The vampire chuckled a little. "I was looking for the little ghoul's room to freshen up a bit." She seemed a bit nervous with her answer.

But Frankie wasn't fooled. "You're just avoiding the scary movie, aren't you?"

Draculaura sighed. "Yes. Oh, Frankie, what kind of vampire am I if I'm scared of a movie?"

"Come on, Draculaura, everyone gets scared, even vampires. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Now let's go."

The friends wandered around for a little bit longer.

Draculaura looked side to side at the many doors on the walls. "Okay, now which one is Twyla's _bedroom_ door?"

Frankie pondered and pondered until she seemingly found Twyla's door.

"It's this one!" Frankie said. She opened the door and they stepped inside. When they did, Frankie dropped her snacks.

This was not Twyla's room.

It looked like they were in a dark room filled with various doors leaning against the walls.

Wonderstruck, Frankie came all the way in. "What is this place?"

"It's just a room with lots of doors." Draculaura answered for her. "Let's get out of here!"

"Alright! Who's there?!" a weak voice shouted.

The ghoulfriends jumped and grabbed each other. They turned around and saw Smitty and Needleman wielding flashlights. They stood frozen with their jaws dropped seeing the teen monsters. Frankie and Draculaura stared at them in shock.

They stared at each other for a full 5 seconds until,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All four monsters cried out in horror. Frankie and Draculaura ran away while Smitty and Needleman fainted on the spot.

"Okay, NOW we have to get out of here!" Frankie exclaimed. But when they ran back to the door, all they saw was a wall!

Confused and terrified, the ghouls did not want to stick around in case those monsters' buddies came around, so they ran out the open door and further into the factory.

Once they thought they were in the clear, Frankie and Draculaura wandered down the empty hallway of Monsters Inc. trying to make sense of their situation.

""So...where exactly are we?" Frankie asked no one.

"Do you think we're still in Twyla's house?" Draculaura wondered. "It's still pretty dark in here."

Just then, loud footsteps boomed through the hallways, followed by the shrill cry of a child.

"Quick! Hide!" Frankie said taking Draculaura by the hand and down another hallway. They kept running until they were at a dead end.

"Come back here!" a voice roared.

The teen ghouls panicked. The shrill cry was heard again.

The girls were so scared they backed into the wall, trapped like rats. Frankie's neck bolts sparked in terror. If Draculaura had a pulse, it would be pounding. When they saw a small, giggly creature coming towards them, they backed against the wall, deathly afraid.

The tiny terror came closer, and when it stepped from the shadows, the monsters could hardly believe their eyes.

It was Boo running over to them, giggling and squealing seeing the teenage monsters, hardly frightened.

"Aw! Aren't you just adorable!" Draculaura cooed and went right up to the human. Boo beckoned her to pick her up and that's just what the vampire did. She cradled her just like a mother would, admiring Boo's cuteness.

But Frankie was just confused. "What's a little normie girl doing here?"

"Beats me, maybe she came here the same way we did." Draculaura said as Boo played with one of the vampire's black and pink streaked pigtails. She giggled. "She's sure sweet for a normie."

"Yeah, you think she'd be scared of monsters or something." Frankie said.

"BOO!" the heavy voice boomed again. The loud footsteps boomed closer!

The girls squealed and decided to run, when they turned around the corner, they smacked into something, making them stumble to the floor.

Shaking their senses back into their heads, Frankie and Draculaura looked up and gasped in horror. It was a giant, hairy blue beast with purple spots lying on the ground.

Sulley groaned as he rose up slowly and looked to see what he bumped into. His eyes widened and was terrified at what he saw. A green human covered with scars with her head bolted to her neck and a pale pink human with pointed ears and fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sulley screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the ghouls.

Seeing their reactions made Boo laugh, the lights flickered and they finally burnt out.

Now Frankie and Draculaura were even more scared in the dark. Sulley reached to grab Boo, but Frankie stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, you big bully!" she said. She snatched Boo away from him and the ghouls took off.

Seeing Boo taken away caused Sulley's blood to boil. He balled his fists and chased after those girls.

"Where exactly are we going?!" Draculaura yelled as they ran.

"Anywhere but there!" Frankie screamed.

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

Sulley's roar shook the walls. Frankie knew that blue beast was after them. "We've got to stop that beast from chasing us! But how?!"

Draculaura thought hard, "That's it! Frankie! Keep running! I'll take care of him!"

"You?! But that thing's huge! He'll tear you apart!"

"Frankie Stein! I am a vampire and I will stand my ground!"

"Ghoul, this is not a good time to act tough!"

But Draculaura turned away from her friend. "I said go! I'll catch up with you later!"

Knowing she can't convince her, Frankie and Boo ran for it.

Sulley came up and saw the vampire with her arms stretched out, blocking his path. "I won't let you pass!"

But Sulley wasn't intimidated, she didn't look so tough. So maybe an effective roar would scare her off. He glared down at her and opened his jaws, ready to roar.

Draculaura concentrated, looking at Sulley square in the eyes. _'Okay, you can do this...'_

She swept her arm over her lower half of her face and the vampire's eyes glowed an eerie purple. Sulley froze and choked back his roar. He stared at Draculaura's eyes as they shimmered like amethyst jewels. His eyes glowed to hers.

"It worked! Yes!" Draculaura squealed in success. She quickly cleared her throat and resumed to hypnotizing Sulley. "I mean, yeeees. Look into my eyes. You are in my power..." she said with the old-world tone. "You are getting sleepy. Sleeeeepy..."

Sulley's eyelids began to droop, he struggled to stand up, everything started to blur until his eyes closed tight and he fell over on the ground. He began to snore.

"YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! I really did it!" Draculaura jumped up and down with joy. She turned around and saw Frankie and Boo with their mouths open.

"Since when can you do that?!" Frankie blubbered.

Draculaura shyly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, ever since I was given my vampire powers back in Hauntlywood, my dad has been coaching me on how they work."

Frankie sparked at the bolts. "That is beyond voltage!"

"Kitty...?" Boo cooed. But she was picked up by Frankie and the ghouls ran off together with the little human.


	6. Chapter 6: A Monstrous Uproar

_"Sulley! Wake up! Sulley! Please wake up!"_

The words seemed to echo in Sulley's ears. Everything was black until Sulley weakly opened his eyes and saw Mike, Celia, Megan, and Lily over him. Lily was the first to crumble. She threw her arms around Sulley and broke out crying.

Sulley was caught completely off guard. But he soon overcame it and embraced Lily, trying his best to calm her down. "Lily, please don't cry. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Lily shouted, scaring Sulley. "Mary's gone! She's missing" She cried out and buried herself in Sulley's chest, crying nonstop.

Those words alone cut Sulley's core. "Boo's...missing...?" He tried to piece together what just happened, all he could remember was chasing after Boo, then there was a purple light, and the next thing he knew it, Sulley woke up in the middle of a hallway.

When he explained this to his friends, they had a hard time believing it, what could have happened here?

"Mr. Sullivan..." a voice grumped, a voice that made Mike jump.

The four friends turned and saw Roz slithering their way along with some CDA agents. Roz was a slug monster who was not only the key master and distributor for Monsters Inc., but she was also the manager and head of the CDA. Mike was always frightened by her presence, especially when it came to delivering late paperwork.

Lily ran right up to here. "Roz! Have you found any information on my daughter?!"

Without batting an eye, Roz slowly shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But once we find something we'll let you know."

Lily glowered. "Well, you better! My little girl is missing and I want the entire squad to go out there and look for here!" she demanded with pure anger and sorrow. Roz was unfazed, but the other monsters, even the CDA flinched from Lily's rage.

Sulley went up and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, Lily. It'll be alright. They'll find Boo. I promise." he whispered softly to her.

Lily's angry face cracked into a sad one. She buried her face in her hands and started crying.

"Lily, please don't do that. You're going to make me cry..." Sulley begged, sniffling.

Knowing she didn't want to make her boyfriend cry, Lily held back her tears and pounded her fit into the ground. She stood firmly up. After a visible sigh, Lily said. "If this is how it has to be, then I'm not leaving until my baby is found!"

"Me too!" Megan announced.

"What?! But you guys can't just stay here!" Mike said.

"Yes we can!" Megan shot back, Mike jumped back. "Listen Mike, Boo is missing and you think we're just gonna leave? No way is that happening! If you went missing would you like it if we turned our backs on you?!"

"After all, you were the exact same way when Sulley went missing, weren't you, Michael?" Celia reminded him, she and her snakes glaring down at him.

Mike was stunned. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"Then it's settled. We're staying." Lily said.

A pause.

"So...what do we do now?" Megan asked.

"I guess...well, there is the reunion..." Sulley suggested.

"The reunion?! But it's not until a few more days!" said Mike.

"I know, but Don called me this morning and told me we can stay at our old frat house until the reunion is over." Sulley turned to Lily. He smiled. "If you guys want to come...then it's alright with me."

"Well, I don't know..." Lily said. " I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Let's go for it, Lily." Megan spoke up, earning a surprised look from Lily. "Maybe a little reunion fun will help clear the air."

"She's right, Lily." Sulley said. "Get up and move around. And give that brain of yours a little time off."

Lily looked at Sulley, deep into his periwinkle eyes. The human felt such warmth looking into them. It felt like the first time their eyes met, when they felt the spark that eventually brought them together.

No sooner did a smile appear on Lily's face. "Alright, we'll go."

* * *

But in the human world at Monster High, things were completely chaotic. Last night, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Spectra, and Twyla tried to find Frankie and Draculaura all through Boogey Mansion, but they were nowhere to be found.

Outside the front of the school, standing on a golden Platform before the entire student body, Cleo was ready to make a royal announcement with a golden megaphone.

Her ghoulfriends just stared at her. "Uh, Cleo. I don't think this is necessary..." Spectra said.

"Ladies! Our friends are missing! We have to let everyone know! Alert the media! Start a frenzy!" Cleo implied.

Spectra took out her handy dandy iCoffin. "There is a more tame way to spread news, you know." She went to texting.

"Listen, I know that our friends are missing! But we have to remember to stay calm and use our heads to handle this situation! We need to think this through!" Twyla said.

"Then how are we going to find them?!" Cleo whined

"Hey, ghouls. Why aren't you in school?" They turned and saw two students. One was a tall and physically fit werewolf wearing a Monster High letter jacket with a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and golden eyes like his sister. His name was Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen's big brother and Draculaura's boyfriend.

The other student was a rather unusual one, to the students at least, for he was actually a human! With short black hair with blonde ends, square glasses over his blue eyes and a pierced left eyebrow. He wore a yellow shirt under a checkered sweater vest and grey pants. This supposed human's name was Jackson Jekyll.

"Yeah, and where's Frankie?" asked Jackson. "We were suppose to work on our mad science project together."

"Well...uh..." Clawdeen started.

"Because Frankie and Draculaura are missing and we have to find them!" Cleo spilt out.

Jackson could hardly speak. He always feels like an outcast in a school for monsters, but that all changes when he's with Frankie. She treats him like a lifelong friend (and possibly a boyfriend). But now that Frankie's missing, he felt completely destroyed.

Heartbroken, Clawd actually started to whimper and even made sad puppy dog eyes. "Draculaura's missing?! AS IN GONE?!"

He began to howl in tragedy while Jackson and the ghouls covered their ears.

"Why didn't you say this sooner?!" Jackson exclaimed. "We have to find them!"

"And the word is now spread!" Spectra announced "Headline is: 'Frankie Stein and Draculaura missing in action! Be on the lookout everywhere! Every time! Ghoulfriends missing!'"

And soon enough, iCoffins were buzzing all over the school with the news of Frankie and Draculaura's disappearance.

"Frankie's missing?!" gasped Abbey Bomidable, daughter of the Yeti.

"And Draculaura?!" a sea monster Aussie named Lagoona Blue exclaimed.

"Where could they be?!" squeaked a steampunk robot called Robecca Steam.

Three werecat bullies looked at the message. "Oh, wow. What a shame." Toralei Stripe purred. "I was wondering why the school was so peaceful?" She laughed along with her werecat posse Purrsephone and Meowlody.

Back outside, Ghoulia raised her hand to speak. "Uuuugh, nrrrrgh. Uhhhh." She then took put her laptop and typed. Despite being a zombie, Ghoulia was the smartest girl in school. And she had a plan.

"The metal door in the catacombs?" Cleo translated. "But Bloodgood told us to stay away from it!"

Jackson, however, was curious. "Uh, guys, what metal door in the catacombs?"

"We found a big metal door in the catacombs the other day." Clawdeen explained. "But it was standing in the middle of the room and not against a wall like a door should! We were going to check it out until Bloodgood stopped us. When she did, it's like she became a different ghoul!"

Bit that didn't stop Ghoulia. She stopped he typing and ran off to school while her friends chased after her.

When they went followed down to the room where the metal door was, and there it was.

Cleo was getting royally cross with her best friend. "I don't get it, Ghoulia. What does this door have to do with anything at all?!"

"Uuuuh, nuuuugh." Ghoulia moaned as she inspected the door, carefully examining it's mechanics.

"What?! No way!" Clawdeen said.

"Ghoulia! You're too smart to think of something so ridiculous!" shouted Spectra. "It sounds like pure madness!"

But Jackson came up and inspected the door himself. "Don't be so sure, I think Ghoulia's theory sounds pretty accurate."

"And how would you know?!" snapped Cleo.

"Because this really is a door that leads to another monster world." said Twyla.

Cleo narrowed her eyes. "Twyla...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that door, would you?"

"Actually, it is a Boogeyman secret. One that I cannot tell." Twyla said. "But in this case, I'll make an exception. You see, all my dad told me was that there are monster whose world exists from Normies' closets."

"Monsters that live in closets?" questioned Clawdeen. "Really?"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true. They would come through closets and scare children." Twyla explained. "But Dad never told me why."

"Scare children?!" everyone shouted.

"We've got to get the ghouls out of there before they get scared to life!" Cleo panicked.

"Uuuuh..." Ghoulia moaned.

"She's right!" Jackson said. "If she and I can work on this door, it'll transport us to that monster world!"

"Then let's started everyone!" Clawdeen howled.

"YEEEEAAAAH!"


	7. Chapter 7: Monsters University

Mike's car pulled up in front of a small little house not too far from Monstropolis. It was a prim little house with a covered porch and lace curtains hanging in the windows.

"This is your old frat house?" Lily asked, carrying her luggage.

"Yep," Sulley replied proudly. "It's not much, bot it was home to us."

Megan practically bounced out of the car and stetched her arms out. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" she shouted out, making the birds scatter as her words echoed loudly.

Mike, Sulley and Lily gave the teen human a dubious look.

"What's with all the yelling?" Mike asked her.

"Just saying hi to our new adventure!" Megan answered. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Lily chuckled warmly at Megan's enthusiasm. "Megan, it's not an adventure, we're just going to a reunion, that's all."

"Yeah, but it's a monster reunion! How cool is that?!" Megan's excitement was pretty high.

Don opened the door and warmly greeted them. "Welcome back, team-mateys!" he said, waving his tentacle. His joy was cut short when he saw Lily and Megan.

Lily noticed this, so she smiled sweetly. "Hello, Don. It's nice to see you again."

"Sup, Donnie!" Megan greeted. "Ready to rock?!"

Don nodded as he kindly ushered the girls inside, once they came in, he turned to Mike and Sulley. "What are _they_ doing here?!" he asked, looking panicky right now. "They shouldn't be here at all! What's going on?!"

"Listen, Don, I know this is a bit, unexpected. But Lily's going through a rough time right now. Her daughter, mary is missing."

"Missing?!" Don exclaimed. "As in, somewhere in the monster world?!"

"That's right, the CDA are searching the city right now. Lily may look calm now, but inside, she's in a lot of pain. So I thought bringing her to our reunion may help her relax a little. Besides, if anything about Boo comes up, she'll be right here for here."

"As for Megan, we couldn't shake her off and now she's stuck to us like a tick." Mike added.

Sulley shot a glare at his green pal. "Mike..."

Don was touched, he smiled a real smile and his panic melted away. "That's real sweet of you, James. You're definitely one of the good ones."

He, Sulley, and Mike came inside and they immediately noticed that Megan and Art were happy to be reunited as they were exchanging a variety of handshakes known to either humans and monsters.

Squishy, Terry and Terri looked more relieved now that Mike and Sulley were here. Don whispered to them what happened to Lily and they understood.

Mike looked around. "So, Squishy, where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's on vacation at Sludge Falls, so she can't be here." the little blobby monster said.

"Sweet! So that means we have the whole place to ourselves!" Megan said. "So what's on the agenda, boys?"

The monsters appeared hesitant. "Well, the Scare Games begin once the reunion is over." Terry said. "But the party starts in two days."

"The old students and the new students will be there." Terri included. "In fact, I think almost every monster who's ever been to MU will be there!"

Lily was starting to get an idea. "Sulley, is your old school not too far from here?"

Sulley turned to her surprised. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"Maybe while we wait for the party, we can take a look around." she said.

"Yeah! Like a tour!" said Megan.

Sulley smiled. "Sure, why not? Right, guys?"

"Uh...right, Sulley! Right..." Squishy said.

"Alright, let's go!" Sulley took Lily's hand and they were about to walk out when Sulley overheard,

"Is he holding her hand?!" Terry whispered to Terri.

Lily heard it too, she and Sulley quickly let go. "Okay, just watch that first step, Lily!" Sulley said.

"Thanks, Sulley! I didn't see that first step. I'll be careful next time!" she said rather nervously.

Sulley put a hand to his chest, relieved. He turned and saw his friends looking quite puzzled.

"Uh, she was going to fall so I had to grab her before she slipped!" the big monster lied.

Don put a tentacle on his chest and sighed. "Oh, good. For a moment there I thought you two were really holding hands like a couple of lovers!"

He and is brothers laughed hysterically, Mike and Sulley felt bad, but they had to laugh along with them.

Lily, however, was not laughing.

* * *

The humans and monsters strolled through the gates of Monsters University and onto a campus of stately ivory-covered buildings. They walked to the main grassy area between buildings, called the quad, where students could meet and relax.

Lily saw all kinds of monsters were chatting with students, some were studying or skateboarding. Lily looked down and saw sea monsters in an underwater section of the school. Everything was more wondrous than she ever could imagine.

"This place is so beautiful." said Lily, walking closer to Sulley.

The blue one smiled. "Yeah, it hasn't change at bit."

"Well, we're not to conspicuous..." Mike said, his eye looking back and forth.

Sulley and Lily noticed that the students stopped chatting and studying and stared at them, their many eyes full of shock and disturb. A few students ran away in fear.

"They're looking at us." Lily whispered to Sulley.

"I know, just smile and be smile." he said through his put-on smile.

Lily could only nervously chuckle and smile.

As they walked through the campus, Lily froze when a shadow fell over her. She gasped as she looked up to the School of Scaring, where a large dark shape was perched. Lily's eyes became large when she saw it. To her, it looked like a tall, dragon woman. She looked down at Lily with a stern frown. Lily gaped at her.

The monster spread her bat-like wings then flew off. Lily watched as she disappeared into the sky. Even when she was out of sight, she still kept watching.

"Who the heck was that?!" Megan blubblered, startling Lily.

"That was Dean Hardscrabble." Mike said. "She's the Dean of Scaring here."

"Heart-what?" Megan repeated, questioningly.

"Hardscrabble." Mike repeated.

"Oh," Megan said. "That's a weird name."

"You know, it's kind of weird how the dean herself wasn't fazed that she just saw two humans in front of her precious school." Terry said.

"Oh, come on. Nothing fazes Hardscrabble. She's practically made of stone." said Terri.

Lily was glad this Hardscrabble character was alright with her being here. But Sulley was shocked at how Hardscrabble didn't confront them and chew them out for bringing humans here.

But of course, Hardscrabble has always been a mystery to him.

After the tour of the entire school, the Oozmas returned to their fraternity house. Once they came inside, they were shocked seeing Roz with some of her CDA agents.

Mike bounded towards them. "Roz?! Did you find Boo?!"

"You could say that..." Roz said as she reached into her folder and took out a piece of paper. "Two anonymous witnesses claimed that they saw your daughter being taken by these two creatures."

She showed them the sketch of the kidnappers. Everyone just stared at it, very confused.

"The witness was so hysterical it was hard to make out the description." Roz told them. "This was all we could make out."

Lily could make out that the first 'creature' was a teenage girl, but she was green with all kinds of stitch work over her entire body while the other was a pinkish monster with sharp fangs. Both looked like monsters you would see in your worst nightmares. Whoever drew these must have flunked art class.

Megan took the drawing and closely examined it, more particularly the doodle of the green girl "It looks like...Frankenstein."

"Who's Frank Enstein?" asked Squishy.

"It's a monster."

"A monster?!" the Oozmas shouted. Sulley and Mike looked just as dumbfounded as their brothers.

But Lily, not so much. "Megan, Frankenstein is not real. He only exists in movies."

"And I've never heard of this kind of monster before." Mike said.

"What, or who, exactly is Frankenstein?" Sulley asked.

Lily rubbed the back of head, hesitating on what to exactly say. "Well...you see, Frankenstein is a monster who...uh, looks like a human."

The room went completely still and silent.

Then every monster, sans Sulley and Roz, burst out laughing. "Yeah, right!" Mike chortled.

Don wiped a happy tear from his eye. "I'll say! A monster that looks like a human?! Haw!"

Terry and Terri were too busy doubling over with laughter to respond. Squishy and Art were hugging each other trying not to fall over from all their laughing. Even Roz's agents were laughing so hard Roz had to drag them outside.

"It's not funny!" Megan snapped. "Frankenstein is real!"

"No he's not!" Lily replied. "He's only a made up character!"

Mike chuckled and folded his arms cockily. "I see, and what does this Frankenstein look like?"

Megan, being a self-proclaimed monster expert, took this one. "You see, Frankenstein was created by a mad scientist in Germany who made the monster out of body parts sewn together with a needle and thread!"

"Ew..." said Squishy.

Megan went on. "He's about nine feet tall with green skin and has steel bolts in his neck to keep his head on. And he's so strong he can choke a girl with just one squeeze!"

Lily saw her friends looking pale and a few of them choked a little. "Everyone! Listen! There's no such thing as monsters!" She paused. "I mean, those kind of monsters!"

"Well, I don't think so." Megan said, shaking her head. "I mean, we humans have always been told that monsters don't exist, especially inside our closets. No it'd be no surprise that monsters we know like Frankenstein, vampires, and werewolves can exist."

Lily stomped her foot. "Megan! This is serious! There are more logical explanations than this! It's probably just some kids in costumes and they have my daughter!"

Roz came inside. "Well, whatever they are, the CDA is searching the whole city for them."

"Okay, thanks Roz." Sulley thanked.

* * *

Mike and Sulley showed Lily to their old bedroom. The tiny room hasn't changed at all.

"Well, this is it." Sulley said.

"Good night." said Mike as he left.

"Wait, isn't Mike sleeping here?" Lily asked Sulley.

"Nah, he'll be sleeping on the couch."

"So...its just you and me, huh?" Lily smiled a little as Sulley wrapped her arms around her and they shared a hug. "Thanks, sweetie

"Anything for you." Sulley sighed. When they pulled away, Liky noticed Sulley was pretty sad. "I sure hope Boo is alright."

"I hope so too." Lily rubbed Sulley's back, her fingernails scratching through his fur.

Sulley hummed, his tail started wagging. "That feels good..."

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Lily giggled.

"Mm-hmm." Sulley smiled pleasantly. "Hey, can you do something for me?" He leaned in and whispered something to Lily.

His girlfriend looked back at him, quite surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much to ask." Sulley laid down flat in his back. Lily sat down beside him and placed her hand on his stomach. Sulley just grinned and closed his eyes.

Lily smiled at him before she gently brushed her hand back and forth on Sulley's stomach, and she found herself...liking it.

Sulley grinned in relaxed content and his leg started to kick almost like a puppy would.

"Guess you like that more?" Lily said, still stroking her hand on the tummy.

"Yep, my mom used to do that to me while I was sleeping." Sulley explained. "It feels really good."

"Then that's just what I'm gonna do." Lily continued to rub his soft belly. Sulley hummed and was so relaxed that he soon fell asleep.

Lily yawner as she was getting tired herself. She decided to rest her eyes a bit and rested herself on Sulley's soft, fluffy belly.

Seconds later, she was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Night Terrors

With Sulley and Lily asleep, the rest of the Oozmas decided to head for bed themselves. They were just about to go upstairs when they heard a loud knock.

Squishy jumped. "What was that?!"

"Sounds like it came from outside." Don said. He and his brothers looked out the window and saw a shadowy figure running towards Monsters University.

"Who was that guy?" Terri wondered.

"Let's check it out." Mike said.

"What?!" Squishy exclaimed. "Why?!"

Mike turned to him with a look. "Squishy, for all we know, it could be a Fear Tech goon trying to ruin the Scare Games and our reunion! We've got to stop them!"

"Mike's right!" said Don. "Let's go!"

Mike led the way as Oozma Kappa followed the mysterious figure back to the school.

* * *

Just as they left, three familiar faces were running down the opposite way toward the Oozma Kappa house.

It was Boo chasing a firefly. She squealed and giggled as she ran after the insect.

Frankie and Draculaura came out of the bushes after Boo. They were completely worn out and exhausted.

"What...was all that...about?!" Frankie said between breaths. "What kind of place is this?!"

"No matter where we try to hide, we just end up running into more dangerous monsters who are after that poor little normie. We can't let them take her!" Draculaura said. She looked around. "Uh, where is she anyway?"

Frankie gasped. "Over there!"

Boo happily ran down the sidewalk and finally caught the firefly in her hands.

"Little girl! Come back!" Draculaura shouted.

"Not so loud!" Frankie shushed her. "You'll wake someone up!"

The ghouls were about to come after Boo until they saw a light turn on inside the house. They gasped and hid behind some bushes.

They watched the door open and it was Lily. Her eyes shot up and her heart almost popped out of her chest.

"MARY!" Lily shouted.

Boo looked and saw her mother running right at her.

"Mommy!" Boo squealed.

Lily swept Boo into her arms and hugged her tightly. She fell to her knees and cried. Lily did not stop crying and she didn't let go of her daughter. She was so overjoyed with relief now that her daughter was safe.

"Oh, Mary, my sweet baby." Lily sobbed. "Nothing could possibly tear you from my arms..."

Lily was so happy to be reunited with Boo that she didn't see two shadows beside her and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

The mother yelped and spun around. Right on front of her were Frankie and Draculaura. Lily gasped as she stared at the teenage monsters looking puzzled and confused.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Frankie said smiling. "Is this your daughter?"

"Y-Yes, she is..." Lily answered, still looking at the girls funny. She should scold them for 'kidnapping' her daughter, but something else was bothering her right now. "Are you girls going to a party or something?"

Draculaura laughed, Lily caught a glimpse of her fangs. "No, we're monsters." Draculaura said.

Now Lily was getting cross with these girls. She stood up firmly. "No, you're not. Now tell me what's going on."

"Miss, I know it seems strange, but we really are monsters." Frankie said. "I'm Frankie Stein. Frankenstein's daughter."

"And I'm Draculaura, Dracula's daughter." the vampire introduced.

Lily sighed and put a hand to her face. "Listen, there's no such things as monsters like-"

She looked up and gasped when she saw a bat flapping in front of her and it transformed into Draculaura. The human was stunned at what she just saw while Draculaura beamed sweetly. "See? I'm a real vampire!"

"Yep, and I'm for real too." Frankie took off her own hand like it was nothing. "See? This comes off very easily."

Lily breathed heavily with her eyes huge. She watched Frankie's severed hand wiggle it's fingertips at the human. She felt like she was going to pass out any second. She grabbed Boo and ran back inside, slamming the door behind her.

Sulley came running downstairs. "Lily! What's-" He saw Boo in Lily's arms. "BOO!" The big blue beast came barreling down the steps and bear hugged Boo with Lily still holding her.

"Sulley! We have to get out of here!" Lily said as she tried to free herself out of Sulley's arms. When he let them both go, the door came open and Frankie and Draculaura came in.

Sulley gasped and Lily jumped back into Sulley.

"It's the monster from before!" Draculaura gasped.

Lily was scared, but when Sulley saw those girls, his memory was jogged and immediately recognized them: the creatures who kidnapped Boo.

Sulley charged right at them. The ghoulfriends could only hug themselves, too scared to move.

"KITTY STOP!"

Sulley immediately seized his uproar and halted in front of Boo, who stood before the teen monsters with her little arms out, protecting them.

"Mary! Get away from them!" Lily shouted. But Boo shook her head and stood her ground.

Frankie took a step forward. "You really shouldn't be afraid of us."

"Or hurt us." Draculaura added.

"Then why did you kidnap Boo?!" Sulley roared, making them flinch.

"We thought you were going to hurt her." Frankie said.

"Sulley would never do that!" Lily exclaimed. "He's the kindest monster there is! The real question is: who are you and why are you here?!"

Everyone gathered in the living room. The ghouls explained their story and Lily explained hers.

"I see, so the monsters here are actually nice." Draculaura said, relieved.

"Yeah, and I guess what you and Megan said are true." said Sulley, observing the two human monsters.

"So you're Frankenstein and Dracula's children, huh?" Lily asked. "I never thought they would be real and not just from stories and movies."

"Uh, who's Dracula?" Sulley asked Lily.

"What?!" squeaked Draculaura. "You've never heard of my dad?! One of the most famous vampires of all time?! He's a legend!"

Sulley was just confused. Don't ask him what a vampire was. He looked at Lily for help.

"You see, honey, a vampire is a monster that uh, well they, uh..." Lily tried to find the right answer.

So Draculaura herself decided to take over. "A very aristocratic breed of monster who are really just misunderstood. Because not all of us drink, uh, you-know-what." she whispered.

Sulley raised a bushy brow.

Lily leaned over to Sulley and whispered what 'you-know-what' is and how vampires get it. When she did, Sulley's eyes grew wide as saucers and choked on his breath, putting a hand to his neck and looked back at Draculaura in astonishment.

"But you don't have to worry! I'm a vegetarian." the vampire insisted. "And I don't plan on drinking b-l-o-o-d anytime soon."

Sulley sighed in relief. Then he noticed something wasn't right. "Uh, shouldn't the guys be awake by now?"

* * *

Mike and the Oozmas followed the shadowed silhouette heading into the door lab.

"What's he doing there?" Mike whispered. He waited for a response from his friends, but he heard nothing.

When Mike turned around, he gasped and saw that his brothers were unconscious, lying helpless on the floor.

Mike was about to say something until he felt a sharp pain in his rear. He yelped and looked over. He found a dart lodged in his backside. He reached to pull it out, but his mind was getting hazy. His body started to get numb and he flopped to the floor.

Mike barely opened his eye to see a pair of boots stomp in front of him. It was the last thing he saw before Mike completely blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: Fear Is Here

Back at the OK house, Frankie and Draculaura were now curious of Sulley.

"So, what kind of monster are you, Sulley?" asked Frankie.

Sulley scratched his head. "Huh. I never really thought about that. I don't think monsters here go by, how you say, 'types'".

Then Sulley gasped when Draculaura stroked his arm. "I sure wish I knew. Even I would love to have such a luxurious coat. So soft and pretty..." She took a picture with her phone.

Sulley was turning from blue to red. "Aw, thanks." He bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

Lily came up and wrapped her arms around Sulley's big arm. "Not only that, he's quite strong." She giggled as she gave his arm a squeeze, admiring the toughness. Sulley chuckled as he put both his arms around Lily. "Oh, you like that, huh?" He gave her a big hug and they cuddled together.

"You two sure are close together, aren't you?" said Frankie.

"Yeah, Lily is one of a kind." Sulley said.

Lily reached brushed her hand down Sulley's side. He gasped and giggled a little. Lily grinned and kept stroking his side.

"No! Lily! Stop!" Sulley pleaded as he squirmed away to escape Lily's tickling.

But Lily just kept tickling, she tickled under his chin and Sulley was soon on the floor laughing as Lily giggled. "How's that? Cootchie coo!"

Frankie and Draculaura laughed just from watching those two play around. "What do you know? He's really just a big softie!"

Lily stopped and Sulley collected his breath. "Yeah, don't get me wrong, I was terrified when I first met him, but once we talked and got to know each other, we just became drawn to each other."

Boo came over and hopped in Sulley's lap. The behemoth ruffled her hair. "And Boo's the same way."

"No wonder she wasn't scared of us, because she loves monsters!" Draculaura said.

"It's good to know not all humans aren't scared of monsters." Frankie commented.

Footsteps came from the stairs. It was Megan. "What's with all the noise?" she yawned. When she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe them. "WHOA!" She rushed down the stairs like a shot and right up to Frankie and Draculaura. "Awesome! I knew it! You guys are real!"

"Uh, who's she?" asked Frankie.

"This is Megan, she's Mary's babysitter." Lily explained.

"So cool! So what are you? The daughter of Frankenstein?!" she asked randomly. "Do you go to school? How tall is you dad? Is he super strong? Are those bolts really real?! Are your body parts really sewn together like a doll?!"

Frankie was taken back a bit by her excitement and tried to recollected all those questions. "Uh, yes, yes, about seven foot six, yes, yes, and yes." she answered. Frankie showed her hand with it's noticeable wrist seam.

"Can I touch it?" Megan asked.

"Sure..." Frankie let her touch it. Surprisingly, Megan was very careful. She delicately ran her finger across Frankie's seams. The ghoul seemed to smile at how gentle she was.

The smile grew on Megan's face. "That is so cool."

Frankie's neck bolts sparked in flattery. "Aw, now stop it..."

Sulley had to admire Megan's open mind. It really made his curiosity pique. "So, what's it like being a vampire?" he asked Draculaura.

"Oh! Well, it's totes wonderful." Draculaura replied with a proud smile. "But we are a bit sensitive to sunlight so I carry a parasol for my daytime walks. Also, we can't have garlic, it gives us monster-sized zits." she groused. "Not to mention it's hard for me to put on makeup since I have no reflection and-"

"Wait a minute," Sulley interrupted. "What do you mean 'no reflection?'"

"Vampires don't have a reflection, Sulley." Lily said.

But Sulley didn't believe it. "What? No way."

"Yes way!" Megan said. She went over to the closet and opened the door, revealing the full-length mirror inside the door. Draculaura strutted down to the mirror and struck a pose like she was modeling for a shoot.

Sulley's eyes grew wide and gasped in disbelief. In the mirror, he saw Draculaura's clothes and accessories, but not Draculaura! She couldn't be seen in the mirror! His slack-jawed expression made Lily giggle. "See? Vampires cast no reflection."

"Wow..." Sulley finally said. He touched the mirror to see it wasn't a trick, but it wasn't. Everyone just laughed.

But Boo was the only one not laughing. She looked around. "Mike Wazowski?" she cooed.

"Yeah, where is Mike?" Lily wondered. "Didn't he say he was going to sleep here?"

"You mean the guys aren't asleep?" asked Megan. "They weren't in their rooms."

"What?! Then where are they?!" Sulley yelled. "Where could they be?!"

Before anyone could say something, there was a knock at the door and a note slipped from under the crack of the door. Sulley grabbed it and read it out loud:

"If you want to see your friends again, come to the school's clock tower. No police."

Angered, Sulley burst through the house door and headed outside.

"Sulley! Wait up!" Lily shouted. "Mary, stay here with Megan and the girls, we'll go find the boys." And Lily ran out.

Megan watched them run out. "Come on, let's follow them." she said.

"But Lily told us to stay here." Frankie said.

"The guys are missing and you expect us to just stay put?" Megan questioned. "That's not how we humans roll, man! Let's go!"

* * *

Sulley was quite fast, so Lily had to keep up the best she could with him. But in her mind, she knew this can't be good. "Sulley! Sulley! Stop! Come back!"

But Sulley wasn't listening as he kept on running without even thinking about stopping. He arrived at the clock tower.

"ALRIGHT, WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" Sulley roared to the heavens. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"SULLEY!"

Hearing his name called, Sulley turned and saw Lily. She bent over, exhausted as she was catching her breath.

"Sulley," she panted. "You shouldn't have run off like that! This could be a trap!"

Then, several figures stared moving towards them. Sulley and Lily saw the MU students and teachers filing out of the shadows. They walked toward them with emotionless faces.

"Yep, it's a trap." Sulley said as he backs away. But what startled him the most was when he saw Mike and Oozma Kappa amongst the crowd with the same lifeless expression.

Lily cowered behind Sulley. "What's going on?!"

"I'll tell you what's going on!"

The couple looked up and saw a horrible little boy riding on Dean Hardscrabble's back, soaring over their heads. He had flaming red hair and green eyes wearing blue jeans and a black short with a skull on it.

Sulley growled and balled his big fists. "It's you!"

"Who?!" Lily said.

"He's a crazy kid who used our door technology to steal other kids' toys thinking that they were alive!" Sulley explained. "We chucked him back to the human world and somehow he's back!"

"Excuse me, Puffball, but you're selling me short!" the red-haired boy spat. "I'm done with stealing toys. Now I've decided to become a monster hunter! Soon, every monster in the monster world will be brainwashed like your half-brained buddies and this whole world will belong to me!"

"Brainwashed?!" Sulley said in shock. How could this be possible?!

"Don't feel left out, Fuzzy. Cause you're next!" the evil boy grinned with malice, cherishing this delicious moment before he pointed at his foes and shouted,

"Get 'em, boys!"

The brainwashed crowd charged at Sulley, knowing he was completely outnumbered and he didn't want to hurt his friends, Sulley grabbed Lily and slung her on her back. She held on tightly

"Hang on!" Sulley ran right for the crowd like a mad bull seeing a red cape. He may be outnumbered, but he had the crowd out-strengthed. He pummeled with way through, swinging hooks left and right, sending the monsters flying.

"Oh, come on You stupid monsters!" shouted the angered boy. He growl-sighed. "You want something done right, use a giant bug lady!" He commanded Hardscrabble to swoop down and grab Sulley, she sheathed her talon-like claws at Sulley.

Just then, a cricket bat was spiraling toward Hardscrabble and clobbered her on the side of the head. The impact knocks the dean out and lands hard on the ground with the boy to cushion her blow.

Sully saw Mike's car swerve into more monsters. It was Megan behind the wheel with Boo, Frankie and Draculaura inside.

Megan honked the horn. "Get in if you want to live!" she shouted.

Sulley carried Lily in his arms and got in the car. Megan hit the gas and they drove off into the night.

* * *

**Author's note: Think you know who that bratty redhead is and how he knows about the monster world? Guess right and you'll get primo cyber cookies! Good luck!**


	10. Chapter 10: Monsters Unite

**It turns out Skellington girl was the only one who guessed right! It's Sid Phillips from Toy story! In a Monsters Inc. comic, he teamed up with Randall to beat Mike and Sulley, but they were both defeated, and now Sid has returned! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

The car sped through the town and the speed limit didn't even cross Megan's mind as she kept driving.

"Where exactly are we going?!" Lily yelled, grabbing onto Sulley for dear life while Boo squealed with glee from the ride.

"Out of here!" Megan yelled back.

Draculaura grew paler than ever and the panicking began. "What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! What are gonna DOOOO?!"

"First of all, we can't loose our heads here!" Frankie shouted over the high wind speeds. But with her neck bolts sparking like mad, she was having a hard time keeping calm herself.

"We have to get to Roz!" Sulley said.

"You got it, Big guy!" Megan hit the gas and drove straight for Monstropolis.

* * *

The gang arrived back to the city, but for some reason, Megan pulled over right in the middle of the road.

"Why'd you stop?!" Lily snapped.

Megan glanced around the town. "Take a look, the big city is usually active, especially at night. But it's not."

The human was right. Not a soul was in sight, the town's lights were on, but it seemed like the citizens just...disappeared.

"It quiet...too quiet..." said Frankie.

Just then, monsters emerged from the alleyways and slowly marched towards the car. They shared the same trance-like stare just like Mike and the others. Sulley's heart sank when he saw more monsters deep under this evil spell. Even Celia was entranced.

"You just had to say it!" Megan scolded at Frankie. She revved the car back up and floored it. Right through the crowd. Again.

Sulley looked back at the aching monsters. "Don't you think that was a bit...much?"

"Not when it comes to monsters coming after us like brain-eating zombies!" Megan retorted.

"Hey! Not all zombies eat brains!" Draculaura pointed out.

"I think now's not the time for monster fun facts." Frankie told them. "We need a safe place to hide!"

"I think I know where!" Megan drove off to Monsters Inc. and pulled over. It was closed for the evening and Sulley had a key. After unlocking it, everyone rushed inside and locked the doors behind them.

"What are we going to do?!" Lily shouted. "Every monster in town is after us!"

"I say we find that snot-nosed brat and shake him until some answers pop out!" Megan declared as she pounded in her fist.

"Not yet!" Frankie said. "First, we need to know what's going on without ending up brainwashed ourselves!"

"If only our friends were here!" Draculaura said, weeping.

Frankie sparked an idea. "That's it! If we came here, then we can go back home and get help!"

Sulley blinked in realization. "Hey, can I ask you something? If your closet door white with a blue lightening bolt on it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"No time to explain. Come on!" Sulley ran down the nearest hallway and everyone followed. They went to the storage room and to Sulley's shock and regret, there wasn't a single door left in that door.

Sulley growled, he squeezed his head in his hands. "Oh, no! Smitty and Needleman must have shredded all the doors!"

"Then what's that over there?" Lily asked.

Looking over, Sulley saw a door shape over some tarp. He ran up to it and pulled the tarp away, revealing a huge metal door.

"That looks like a banishment door!" Sulley exclaimed. "What's this doing here?!"

Sulley reached to open it, and all of a sudden, a bright yellow light began to peek through the door's frame. Everyone jumped back when the light grew brighter and door started shaking. The handle started to move.

"Let's get out of here!" Lily shouted.

But it was too late, the door flung itself open and a brown blur shot out and smacked itself into Sulley. The impact knocks Sulley down flat on his back. When Sulley saw what was pinning him down, his large frightened eyes met with a pair of angry, gold eyes.

It was Clawd Wolf. He grabbed Sulley by the horns and yanked the stunned blue monster to his face. "Where's Draculaura, punk?!" he snarled. He eyed Sulley like a lone wolf to his prey. Sulley was too terrified to speak.

"CLAWD!" Draculaura squealed with glee.

Clawd gasped and dropped Sulley, he turned to his ghoul with wide puppy-dog eyes. "DRACULAURA!"

The two lovers ran to each other with open arms and embraced one another, reunited.

Draculaura hugged the werewolf tightly with her petite arms. "Oh Clawd, I missed you, sweetie."

"I missed you too, baby." Clawd said, holding her tighter.

"Uh, what's going on...?" Sulley said.

Clawd snapped his head toward Sulley and growled at him, his eyes flashed. Sulley yelped and backed away.

"No! Down, Clawd! Easy, boy!" Draculaura cooed, he scratched him behind his ears. "It's okay, this is Sulley. He's cool."

And then, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Spectra, and Jackson came through the door. "Frankie! Draculaura!" Clawdeen shouted as she hugged Frankie.

"I don't believe it! How did you guys find us?!" Frankie asked, dumbfounded.

"Thanks to Ghoulia's genius, we re-wired the door in the catacombs to transport us to wherever you guys were!" Cleo explained.

"Hey! I helped too!" Jackson chimed in.

Frankie blushed. "Aw, Jackson. That's so sweet of you..."

Jackson chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. "Uh, yeah. T-Thanks." He smiled. The two stared deeply into their eyes, lost in their gazes.

"Are they okay?" Megan asked.

Lily smiled. "I think they are. It kind of reminds me of when our eyes met. Right, Sulley?"

Sulley was flustered. "Uh, well, uh...yeah." He failed to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Spectra flew over to Sulley and took a picture on her phone. "Whoa! I've never seen a monster like you before!"

Lily and Sulley stared with wide eyes at the pale, translucent girl floating in front of them.

"Are...are you a-a-" Lily struggled to say her words.

"Ghost?" Spectra said for her. "Why, yes I am. I'm Spectra Vondergeist."

"I...didn't think there was such thing as g-ghosts." Lily murmured.

"That's understandable, we like to keep normies guessing." Spectra held her transparent hand out. "Put 'er there."

Lily timidly reached for her hand, when it met with Spectra's, her hand went right through hers! The sight made the fur on Sulley's arms rise up. Lily gasped seeing the foggy hand through her own solid hand.

Spectra smiled at her reaction. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Lily was too stunned to respond. But Boo responded by passing her hands through Spectra's chain-accessorized shoes.

Megan walked over to Cleo and Ghoulia, specifically eyeing Cleo carefully, yet curiously. "Hmm..."

Cleo raised a brow in a non-friendly way. "Can we help you?"

"Are you a monster too?" Megan asked bluntly.

That was a kick in the teeth for Cleo. "Well, of course I'm a monster! And so is Ghoulia!"

"Yeah, Cleo's a mummy and Ghoulia's a zombie." said Frankie.

"Really?! Then how come you guys aren't all moldy and rotten and dead looking?"

Now that remark really cut Cleo's core. "Oh, my Ra! You've got some nerve! Even by normie standards!"

"Uuuuugh..." Ghoulia patted Cleo's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Listen, everyone! We've got a literal monster-sized problem here!" Frankie said. "Every monster in this world is being controlled by a normie kid and they're after us!"

"Controlled?! Controlled how?!" Clawd said.

"Well, they had a blank look on their faces and were in a trance-like state." Lily explained.

Ghoulia collected those clues and took out her trusty laptop.

"Alright! Ghoulia's got this!" Draculaura jumped with joy.

"You sure about this?" asked Megan.

"Of course! No one is smarter than Ghoulia Yelps." Cleo said. "Except me." she included.

"Whoever is behind this has to know a lot about monsters." Frankie pondered.

"But Mary, myself, and that kid are the only humans who know about this world!" Lily said. "There's no way he could have done this single-handedly. That kid must have someone helping him, the one who's really pulling the strings."

"And that someone is going down hard for this!" Megan said.

A loud bang was heard through the door. Everyone jumped.

"Oh, no! They found us!" Draculaura squealed.

The door was forced open and it was Mike. He approached his former friends menacingly.

Sulley moved forward and held his arms out. "Listen Mike! You've got to snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!"

But Mike jumped on Sulley. The blue monster had no other choice but to knock him away, slamming Mike into the wall. He never thought of resorting to this.

Ghoulia tapped on Frankie's shoulder and moaned something in her ear.

"What?! You think it'll work?" Frankie asked.

Ghoulia nodded reassuringly.

"Sulley! Hold Mike down for me!" Frankie ordered.

Sulley didn't hesitate as he grabbed Mike's and held him up in front of Frankie. The Franken-teen went up to Mike and rubbed her hands together, the resulting friction creating a massive electrical charge.

Frankie's bolts sparked as her hands were zapping like lightening. She quickly grabbed Mike's head.

"CLEAR!"

The mighty electric shock coursed through Mike's body. Mike twitched between screams of pain before his body was left charred. He was knocked out cold.

"Mike!" Sulley screamed as he set his friend down. Mike laid there for a few seconds until his eye slightly opened and he coughed out some smoke. "S...Sulley...?"

"Mike!" Sulley cried. "You're okay!" He squeezed the green monster with a big bear hug.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boos squealed as she hugged Mike and giggled.

Mike gagged, struggling in Sulley's loving grip. "Sulley! I-can't-breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry, buddy!" Sulley released Mike.

"What is going on-" Mike paused when he saw Frankie and her monster friends. She smiled and waved at him. "Hi!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Mike screamed. He flopped on the floor and fell back to being unconscious.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Megan assured everyone.

"Ghoulia! You're a genius!" Draculaura said.

The zombie girl smiled and walked over to Mike. She took out a cotton swab and wiped something from the corners of Mike's eye. It looked like glowing blue sand with grains that sparkled like stars.

"Ew!" Cleo cried. "Ghoulia! Put that eye crust away!"

Jackson took a closer look at the sand. "That's not eye crust. It looks like some kind of powder. This must be what's controlling the monsters. But a reviving jolt from Frankie's unique current snaps the victim out of the trance!"

Frankie chucked. "Makes sense, I got a thing with this whole re-animation dealio."

"That's great," Lily said. "But aren't you forgetting that every other monster in town is under control of this pixie dust! How can we cure the entire population?! We're hopelessly outnumbered!"

But the monsters weren't worried.

"Ghoulia, do your stuff." Cleo commanded.

And with the flick of her wrist, Ghoulia got on her phone and made some calls.


	11. Chapter 11: Monster Mash-up

Outside of Monsters Inc., the enslaved citizens of Monstropolis approached the factory. Sid landed Hardscrabble in front of the doors.

Heavy footsteps came from behind them. Sid turned and saw a man with dirty blonde hair and beard. He had green eyes and wore a dark green safari jacket with beige trousers and black leather boots.

It was none other than the famous and infamous monster hunter, Van Hellscream. He scowled and slapped Sid upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" snapped Sid.

"For blowing our cover, you buffoon!" Van Hellscream snapped back. "That great blue behemoth could've been ours! But you had to take our subjects for a road test and let them get away!"

"Well, drop the attitude, grandpa! I was getting the jump on them! And thanks for not telling me there were other humans here!" Sid replied bitterly.

"Now that they know we're here, we have to be prepared for anything." Van Hellscream faced his controlled subjects. "FIND THAT BLUE MONSTER AND BRING HIM TO ME!"

The monsters charged into the company. Hellscream and Sid came in riding Hardscrabble.

It was dark inside the factory, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"ROOOOOOOAR!" A thunderous roar boomed, shaking up the establishment. There was Sulley standing before the mob.

And he ran off down the dark hallway.

"AFTER HIM!" Van Hellscream commanded.

The mind-controlled monsters gave chase as Hellscream and Sid followed. Sulley's daily work-outs with Mike paid off as he easily out-ran the crowd. He kept running until he arrived at the Laugh Floor. There, Ghoulia and Lily were waiting for him. She escorted them to the far corner of the floor. The zombie gave a thumbs up to Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen, who were each positioned next to a door station against a wall.

"Okay, they're coming this way!" Sulley panted.

"I hope this plan works." Lily said. She turned to Ghoulia. "So, uh, Ghoulia, what _is_ your plan?"

Ghoulia smiled and proudly pushed up her glasses. "Uuuugh..." she said in Zombie.

Sulley and Lily shared a puzzled look.

"She said she's got it all figured out." Cleo called out from her far end of the room.

"Well, it would be helpful if you tell us what the plan is first!" Sulley replied.

"No need for that." Draculaura said from the far left wall of the room. "Why ruin a wonderful surprise?"

Lily scowled. "I don't find that very reassuring." she stated.

"I hear them coming!" Clawdeen said. She was positioned on the other side of the room from where Draculaura was. The mob, Sid, and Van Hellscream had arrived. Sulley and Lily were surrounded.

"NOW EVERYONE!" Clawdeen howled.

The doors were activated and they swung open. When they did, Lily and Sulley's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"ZOMBIES!" Sid squealed like a terrified school girl.

They were indeed. Hordes of zombies came filing out of the doors the doors. Moaning, slurring, and slouching their disheveled, decaying bodies towards the monsters.

Lily yelped in horror as she watched the zombies come forth. She saw some with different unnatural skin tones, much different from Ghoulia's, some of their clothes were shredded and there were even some zombies attracting flies! The waft of dead flesh polluted the air. There were more zombies than there were monsters!

Witnessing an actual zombie apocalypse unfold before him, Sulley felt very faint, but he didn't allow himself to pass out now.

"Zombies?! Here?!" Van Hellscream exclaimed. He reached into his jacket to find something to repel the undead horde.

"Tally-ho!" a voice squeaked.

Before it hit him, Van Hellscream was grabbed by his wrists and was soaring through the sky! He looked up and saw a copper-platted robot dressed in Steampunk fashion flying with her stylish rocket boots. It was Robecca Steam, daughter of a mad scientist and a true scaredevil.

Van Hellscream fought to break loose from the robot's grip. "Unhand me this instant, you monster!"

Robecca smiled down at the monster hunter. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." She let go and the human screamed as he plummeted down the hard ground below. The robot flew back up again, but she was tackled by Harscrabble. She started to spin out of control.

Hardscrabble unsheathed her talon-like claws and flew straight at Robecca, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the floor.

Sid scoffed. "Some robot. You're just a piece of old-timey junk."

Robecca gave the human a death glare. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I prefer the old-fashioned way of doing things." She opened her mouth and released a blast of hot steam and made a sound like a train horn.

The stream of steam felt like a face-full of fire when it blasted Hardscrabble right in the face. She wailed and gripped her face in agony, causing Sid to fall off her back.

Sid screamed in terror as the zombies closed in on the monster mob. They tied the whole group with an electric wire. Lily's eyes followed the wire and was surprised to see the wire was connected to Frankie's neck bolts!

"All right, Frankie! Hit it!" Draculaura called out.

Frankie smiled and tensed up, gathering the electricity in her and she began to spark at the bolts. The powerful current flowed through the wire and the trapped monsters were zapped with high volts of electricity. They screamed and shrieked as their bodies glowed like one big light bulb. The strong electrocution left the monsters charred and smoking before they lost consciousness.

Hellscream was in shock, then anger seeped into his features. "No! NO! NO! NO! MY ARMY IS GONE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he roared at Sid.

"My fault?! How the heck is it my fault?!" Sid shouted. Before they could break out into a brawl,

"Ahem."

The two humans looked back and saw Frankie, her ghoulfriends, and Sulley looking pretty mad right now.

Van Hellscream got back up. "Stay back! You should take a look at my arsenal before making any mistakes!" He opened up his jacket and revealed garlic, silver bullets, and many potions and charms. "You won't defeat me this time! I know all of your weaknesses! No monster stands a chance against me, Van Hellscream!"

Suddenly, Van Hellscream felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Lily glaring back at him.

"What about a human?" Lily asked right before she sucker punched the monster hunter in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Oooh! Nice one, baby!" Sulley cheered.

Lily rubbed her fist proudly. "Anytime, sweetie."

Just then, Sid grabbed Boo and squeezed her in her arms. "ALRIGHT! No one move or the brat gets it!"

Boo bit down on Sid's arm, but he was hardly fazed. "Oh please, I've been treated worse from my sister." Sid sneered.

Lily and Sulley stepped forward, but he squeezed Boo tighter, she cried out in pain and started to cry. Lily and Sulley had no choice but to back off.

But Draculaura, however, was raging mad. She stomped her pink boot hard. "Put. Her Down." she demanded.

Sid laughed. "Give me a break! You don't scare me!"

Draculaura's eyes flashed, making Sid flinch and he felt squirmy inside.

"You have no idea who you're messing with..." she hissed, menacing towards him. She parted her lips and revealed her sharp fangs at Sid. "It's not wise to anger a Dracula."

"D-D-Dracula..." Sid whispered, eyes wide with horror. His knees started to go weak and his grip loosened, Boo managed to wriggle herself free and run to Lily's side. Sid backed himself into the wall as Draculaura came closer.

Side couldn't run, he couldn't move, his own fear paralyzed him. Draculaura glided just an inch from Sid's neck. She opened her mouth.

"DRACULAURA! NO!" Clawd shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" Frankie cried.

Lily covered Boo's eyes as she shut hers as well.

Sid screamed as the vampire bit down, bursts of red fluid gushed from Sid's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" every single person and monster in that room screamed.

Draculaura pulled back from Sid. Both her mouth and her hand were red, drippy, and runny. When Draculaura opened her hand, everyone was shocked to see a bitten tomato in her hand!

Lily and Boo opened their eyes. As they looked over, they and everyone else saw, to their surprise, that Sid didn't have a single mark on his neck! It was just covered in tomato juice. But his eyes were rolled back and he fell back against the wall.

In his fear of getting bit by a vampire, Sid went into shock and passed out just one second before Draculaura bit into the tomato.

Draculaura chuckled as she took a bite out of her tomato. "To think, a monster hunter would mistake tomato juice for blood."

Frankie, Clawd, and everyone else heaved a sigh of relief. Draculaura's own friends knew that she wouldn't really have it in her to actually break her own code and drink blood out of somebody's neck, even if they are an evil normie.

"Serves you right!" Lily said, Boo blew a raspberry at Sid.

"You were amazing, Draculaura." Frankie said.

"Yeah, it was fun." said the vampire. "Hmm, but it would probably be best if I didn't do that again. It would send monsters back hundreds of years."


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Needless to say, the monsters, now freed from Van Hellscream's control, were more than a little surprised to see human monsters. Thankfully, Sulley explained the whole story and how these monsters saved the city.

Frankie immediately recognized Mike. She smiled as she walked over to him. Mike gasped and hid behind Sulley, but his friend pushed him forward.

"Hi, I'm Frankie." said the teen monster.

"Uh...hi." Mike said, staring at Frankie.

Frankie kneeled down to be level with him. "You're the one who came into my bedroom, weren't you?"

Afraid he would get zapped by her again, he started to beg for mercy. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

A mint green hand covered Mike's mouth. Frankie giggled. "Don't worry, it's cool. You just surprised me. But we're cool, right?" She put her hand out.

Mike finally grinned and shook Frankie's hand, accidentally popping it off her wrist.

Mike and Sulley yelped in shock while Frankie chuckled in an awkward way, "Sorry..." She took back her hand and promptly placed back on her wrist.

With that problem solved, Sid and Van Hellscream's bodies were chucked into a door to the human world.

"Where does that door lead to?" asked Lily.

"Our police back home." said Frankie. "They'll be sure to take good care of those two."

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal." said Sulley. He embraced Lily with a warm, loving hug. They shared a kiss.

"Sulley!" Mike hissed, he looked over and saw Oozma Kappa, as well as the other monsters looked like they were about to pass out again. The shock of Sulley kissing a human was greater than Frankie's electrocution. Sulley swallowed a little moved aside when he saw Hardscrabble giving him a cold, hard glare.

Sulley sighed. "Listen, everyone. I know this is...weird to say the least. But Lily and I are dating. But I couldn't fall in love with anyone else but Lily. She's the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful girl I've ever met."

"And I may be a human, but I'm able to see the goodness in Sulley. From the very beginning, there was something special about him. He's done so much for my family. Soon enough, we both realized that humans and monsters are more alike than different."

"Now those are words I enjoy to hear." said a new voice.

Lily and Sulley turned and from the door came out Headmistress Bloodgood!

"Bloodgood?!" Draculaura exclaimed. "Uh, we can explain!"

But the Headmistress cut her off. "No need." She glanced over to Hardscrabble. "Hello, Abigail."

"Bloodgood." Hardscrabble replied coldly.

"What the-?! You two know each other?!" Frankie said.

"That depends." Hardscrabble said.

"You see, girls," Hardscrabble started. "There once was a time when all monsters lived in the human world. Then one day, humans drove us away and we were forced to live on a remote island."

"But some monsters were foolish enough to stay behind because they believed that humans would actually accept us." Hardscrabble callously added. "We always knew that humans would fear us. So once we discovered their fear is the source to power in our world, we created our door technology and Monsters University was founded."

Bloodgood scowled and confronted Hardscrabble. "But unlike you, I never lost faith and founded Monster High, a school that actually stands for what is right; peace, understanding, and equality among all species, monsters and eventually, human society!"

The teachers shared cold glares at each other. So Frankie stepped in. "Now, hold on! You two may have different views on how humans are! But just consider for a moment what humans, monsters, and human monsters have done for us! By working together, we managed to save this world and ours!"

"Frankie's right." Bloodgood said. "Abigail, I know we don't see eye to eye, but I know that thanks to everyone, ours words are safe."

Hardscrabble turned to Bloodgood with a strange look. "Even so, we all worked hard to create our homes in this island and making it the monster world. Even if humans will open up to us, we do not wish to deport from our homes." She turned, her gaze falling on Mike and Sulley.

The Dean herself couldn't help but smile a little. "And thanks to these two, the whole monster world knows that your dream of reuniting humans and monsters will one day become a reality, Bloodgood. Until that day comes, I was glad our worlds were able to be aquatinted together."

Then she flew off.

Headmistress Bloodgood watched as she flew away. Suddenly, she smiled at her students. "Come along, everyone. It is a school night."

"It was incredible meeting you all." Frankie said.

"Definately! This'll make killer news on the Ghostly Gossip!" Spectra said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Sulley asked.

The teens liked over to Bloodgood. "Well..." she started, them smiled. "I don't see why not." The headmistress agreed.

With hugs and last goodbyes, the human monsters returned to their world.

"I'll never forget those monsters." Mike said. "Ever."

"Oh! By the way, Sulley." Don said, getting the big monster's attention. "We've got something to ask ya."

The next day on the Laugh Floor, the Laugh numbers were climbing higher than ever. It turns our, Oozma Kappa were hired as Enteratiners! And next to Mike, they were the best ones yet!

Sulley looked on, so proud of his friends and how well things were falling into place.

"Oh, honey." Lily singsang from behind him. Sulley turned and hugged his girlfriend. "Can things get any better than this?"

"Maybe, just maybe." Lily giggled and enjoyed a lovely kiss.

* * *

"So, you see, children. It turns out that no matter who or what you are, nobody is too different to be someone's friend." Lily ended her story.

"Wow...best story ever!" Pearl said.

"Do you still see Frankie and the rest of the girls?" asked a monster boy.

Lily chuckled warmly. "Oh, Frankie and the girls visit us all the time!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Sulley walked in. "Are you telling scary stories again?" he said.

Boo hopped up and came right to Sulley, the monster swept her into his big arm and hugged her with lots of love.

Sulley took Lily by the hand, careful not to bump the diamond ring on her finger. "Had a good day, Mrs. Sullivan?"

"As always, Mr. Sullivan." Lily replied and they kissed each other deeply.

"Okay, not in front of the kids, you two." Mike said as he and Celia walked in as well.

Everyone laughed, happy that the bonds between monsters and humans have grown even stronger.


End file.
